UCW World War 3 2017
by Alex The Owl
Summary: UCW's last PPV of 2017.
1. Chapter 1

And now...

...UCW presents WORLD WAR 3!

* * *

Pyroes goes off as the Baton Rouge crowd cheered loudly.

"Hello, everybody, and welcome to UCW World War 3! I'm Joey Mickey alongside Bobby Senior, ready to comment the last UCW PPV of 2017!"

And for our viewers, I confirm that you're not seeing triple: there really is three rings in the middle of this arena. If you wonder why, it's because the main event match of tonight will be the World War 3 Match. For those of you who aren't from the 90s, this match is a huge battle royal with 60 participants. Since a ring can only fit 40 wrestlers at max, we need three to countain 20 each." Bobby explained.

"Okay, enough talking, let's get to the first match of the eve night."

 **(Sexy Girl)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas, "The Heartbreak Chick" CARSON MICHAELS!"

The crowd cheered for her as she entered with a cowboy hat and kneeled at the entrance as pyros exploded behind her before she made her way to the ring and threw her hat into the crowd. She then waited for her opponent to come out.

 **(Thunder)**

"And her opponent, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, AMERICAN THUNDER!"

He was loudly cheered by the audience as pyros exploded from the entrance and he went into the ring and face-to-face with his rival. The two smirked at each other until the ref called for the bell.

They locked into a clinch which saw Thunder pushing Carson back into a corner before the ref seperated them. Carson charged and Thunder caught her waist from behind and wrestled her around until she grabbed the rope to force him to let go.

They marked a pause to let the crowd cheer before locking into another clinch and this time, Carson locked in a headlock, but Thunder pushed her with the ropes which didn't made her let go. He pushed her into a corner where she was forced to let go.

They marked another pause as the crowd was already chanting: "This is awesome!" before locking in a third clinch where Thunder was the one to apply a headlock and got pushed with the ropes before knocking Carson down with a shoulder tackle.

He then ran in the ropes and Carson ducked him twice before catching him with an hip toss followed by an arm drag and did the SUCK IT! move to him. An angered Thunder tried to clothesline her, but she ducked and chopped him in a corner.

He quickly switched place with her and charged into her stomach three times before tossing her and locking her into a Boston Crab submission hold. She quickly grabbed the ropes to force the break.

She then pushed Thunder in a corner and chopped his chest twice before irish whipping him in the opposite corner, but he reversed and ran to receive a boot counter to the face. Carson then got on the second turnbuckle and jumped to hit a Sunsetflip which Thunder countered into an Ankle Lock.

Carson quickly broke free with a roll and clotheslined Thunder out of the ring before getting out and chopping his chest three times. Thunder countered a fourth one with a German Suplex on the security barricade which hurt Carson's back.

He then brought her back in the ring to hit a knee strike to the side of her head and followed with a Neckbreaker. He hit an European Uppercut as she rested in a corner and followed with a Corner Powerbomb.

He then applied a suplex before laughing at her. She managed to fight back with chops to his chest and irish whipped him in a corner where she charged, but he moved out of the way and caught her from behind with a German Suplex.

He tried to follow with his Thunder slam which she countered with an arm drag, but still received a clothesline. Thunder then putted her up on a top turnbuckle where he climbed, but she pushed him back and jumped toward him, only to be caught with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex.

He then irish whipped her in the ropes to catch her in a Sleeper Hold. As she started to fade out, the ref checked at her, but she awake before the third check out and broke free by Side Suplexing Thunder.

The two of them then started exchanging blows until Carson got the upper hand and irish whipped Thunder in the ropes, only to be reversed and hit him with a jump strike. She then kicked up and clotheslined Thunder down three times before catching him with an Atomic Drop followed by a Body Slam.

She then climbed up a top turnbuckle and hit a Diving Elbow Drop before getting in a corner and stomped multiple times before going for her Sweet Chin Music which Thunder countered with a clothesline.

He then went for his Thunder Slam which Carson countered with a Jump DDT before going for a suplex, but Thunder landed behind her and applied a German Suplex.

As he went for a second one, Carson back elbowed his face before going for a clothesline which Thunder countered with a Thunder Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He was going for his Ankle Lock, but Carson caught him in a Small Package.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She tried to catch him with a German Suplex, but he rolled and locked in the Ankle lock. She rolled to send him crash into the corner before going for her Sweet Chin Music which he countered into the Ankle lock again.

It took around 30 seconds, but she managed to roll and send him crash into the corner before finally hitting the Sweet Chin Music followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

She putted him up on a top turnbuckle for a Superplex, but he pushed her down. He then jumped toward her and received a Sweet Chin Music in mid-air and Carson fallen on top of him.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, CARSON MICHAELS!"

The crowd cheered for her as she weakly stood up.

"Yeah! The Heartbreak Chick has won!" Bobby happily said.

"Now, they got one win over each other, for the moment, I think." Joey added.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Burn In My Light)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from New Wark, New Jersey, CHRIS BLADE!"

He arrived dressed as a samurai as he walked to the ring and removed his armour to reveal himself completely and waited for his opponent.

"Time to see Chavez making his come back!" Joey said in excitation.

 **(Black Swan)**

"And his opponent, from Zambia, Africa, "The Black Swan" CHAVEZ RABODO!"

The crowd cheered for him as he arrived with new black, white, and yellow tribal marks and a black and red skirt along with a necklace made of teeths of the same colours. He entered the ring looking as focused as ever before and looked at Chris.

After the ref called for the bell, they were about to lock in a clinch, but Chris caught Chavez's waist from behind. To his surprise, Chavez easily managed to throw him off and smirked at him.

They locked in a clinch which saw Chavez grabbing Chris' waist and throwing him off with ease. He then tried to grab him, but Chris ducked and chopped his chest which didn't seemed to bother Chavez the slighest.

He troed to smash him, but Chris ducked and chopped his chest again four more times before Chavez grabbed him with both of his hands ans threw him in a corner. He tried to charge into him, but Chris moved out of the way and kicked the back of his knee.

He then ran in the ropes and got knocked down by a shoulder tackle, but kicked up. Chavez chuckled before irish whipping him in the ropes and bending down which allowed him to side flip on his back and ducked a clothesline with a roll.

He tried to catch Chavez with a Backflip Hurricanrana, but Chavez dodged and knocked him down with a stronger chop of his own. He then caught him with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex to pratically sent Chris to the other side of the ring.

He repeated the move one more time and, as Chris rested on the ropes, he blocked his boot and lifted him up to let him crash down. He then applied a suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Chris once again chopped his chest with still little to no effect. Chavez told him to strike harder which he did, but Chavez simply chopped him back. He tried to follow with a smash which Chris ducked and hit an European Uppercut instead.

He was going for another strike which Chavez interrupted with a strong headbutt that caused Chris to fall on his back. He then got in a corner where Chavez charged at him, only to receive a boot counter to the face.

He then walked toward him, but Chavez somehow pushed him up on the top turnbuckle from where Chris caught him with a Diving Hurricanrana. Chavez charged at him, but Chris made him trip and fall head first on the middle turnbuckle.

Chris then performed a 619 before hitting him with a Springboard Forearm smash from the apron. As Chavez rolled out of the ring, Chris ran on a top turnbuckle from where he jumped out on Chavez with a Diving Moonsault.

He then got him back inside and tried to apply a Reverse Frankensteiner, but Chavez resisted and turned it into a Reverse Ablama Slam. Chavez then tried to hit the Future Shock DDT, but Chris broke free and tried to apply a Back Slide.

Chavez resisted and kicked Chris in the guts before receiving a smash to the head followed by a boot kick. Chavez replied with a Bicycle Kick to the head which caused Chris to fall flat on the mat.

After he got back up, Chavez ran in the ropes, only for Chris to follow him and surprise him with a Running Cutter followed by a Standing Shooting Star Press and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Chavez was on his knees, Chris violently kicked his head three times before going for a Roundhouse Kick which Chavez blocked and pushed him back in a corner. He went for a Body Avalanche, but Chris somehow managed to catch him in his arms and brought in the middle of the ring where he applied a Northern Lights Suplex.

He tried to follow with a suplex which Chavez countered with a Drop Suplex. As Charis rested in a corner, Chavez charged into him and slipped out on the apron in the process. He climbed the turnbuckle, but Chris hit the top of his head with a Pele Kick which stunned him.

He then climbed and went for an Hurricanrana, but Chavez made him backflip into the ring and grabbed him on his shoulders to apply a White Noise from the top turnbuckle followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chavez grabbed Chris' face and said: "I didn't worked hard for many months for nothing, as you can see!" Chris replied by hitting a Jump Knee Strike to his face followed by a spin Kick in the back of his head.

Chavez tried to clothesline him, but he ducked and Superkicked his head and went for a Reverse DDT, but Chavez broke free and tried to apply a Spinning Future Shock DDT, but Chris broke free at the last second and managed to hit his Reverse DDT with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris climbed up a top turnbuckle and went for a Phoenix Splash, but Chavez rolled out of the way to let him crash before surprising him with a Claymore (like Drew McIntryre) straight to the face.

He then applied two Future Shock DDTs followed by a Spinning one and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, CHAVEZ RABODO!"

"Woah! did you see that?! Chavez Rabodo just came back and defeated Chris Blade - a form Ultra Team Champion, Ultra Rumble winner and Epix Heavyweight Champion!"

"Man! I don't know which kind of training he followed, back in South Africa, but it sure did pay off!" Bobby added.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Cannibal)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Women's Television Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from North Carolina, GENEVIEVE WOODS!"

Red mist appeared on the entrance as she walked out and got into the ring where she screamed: "Let's dance, bitches!"

 **(Angel's Mirror)**

"And her opponent, from Crystal Lake, she is the UCW Women's Television Champion, JESSIKA VOORHEES!"

She slowly walked out of the dark and into the ring with her scary jacket and hockey mask still on. She then removed them and Vivi immediately started attacking her, clotheslining her out of the ring.

She followed and have her a few blows before applying a suplex on the entrance ramp. She then tried to irish whip her into the steel steps, but Jessika reversed it, sending her to crash instead.

She then sent Vivi back in the ring where she quickly recovered and ran out into Jessika with a Suicide Dive. She then brought her back in the ring and charged into her stomach while she was in a corner and followed with a kick to the chest.

As Jessika got back up, Vivi smashed her head which had no effect. She grabbed her in a headlock which Jessika countered with a Side Suplex before hitting the side of her head with an Enzuigiri.

As she rested in a corner, Jessika charged into her with a Stinger Splash followed by an Irish Curse Backbreaker. She then climbed up a top turnbuckle and hit a Diving Clothesline.

She then tried to apply her Twist Of Fate, but Vivi hit a knee strike in her stomach and connected with the Devil's Knee! She then locked her in the Coquina Clutch and, after 20 seconds, Jessika tapped out!

"Here's your winner and new UCW Women's Television Champion, GENEVIEVE WOODS!"

The crowd was super happy that she finally won a title and chanted: "You deserve it!"

"I agree with them: it was about time Vivi won a title in UCW." Joey happily said.

"You don't count that time she was Divas Tag Team Champion with Elena Hope?" Bobby asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Every Breath You Take)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, TJ SKILL!"

The crowd cheered for him as he calmly walked into the ring and did the 2 SWEET move before throwing his Bullet Club jacket.

 **(Made In China)**

"And his opponent, from from Brooklyn, New York, he is the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, KAVZ!"

The crowd cheered as he slowly walked on the stage and into the ring where he showed-off some martial arts moves before giving his belt to the ref and glaring at TJ.

After the bell rang, they locked into a clinch which saw TJ pushing Kavz into a corner before continuing the struggle all around the ring until the ref pulled them appart. Kavz then grabbed TJ's waist from behind, but he broke free by twisting his arm, so Kavz rolled and kicked his face to make him let go.

Both men marked a pause to let the crowd cheer them before locking in another clinch which saw TJ grabbing Kavz's waist from behind, onlt to be countered into a Fujiwara Armbar. He then grabbed his waist, but TJ quickly rolled out and twisted his arm down.

The two of them struggled in many locks before stopping and letting the crowd cheer for them. As they were about to lock in another clinch, TJ knee stroke Kavz's stomach and followed with a chop and a few blows to the head.

He then irish whipped him in the ropes, but Kavz stopped and elbowed his face before chopping his chest and hitting his head down. He then ran in the ropes and TJ ducked him twice before hitting a dropkick right in his face.

He then kicked him in the stomach before running in the ropes for a Swinging Neckbreaker before trying to toss him out of the ring, but he countered with a 619 straight into his stomach.

He then applied a Snapmare followed by a running elbow drop before irish whipping him in a corner and charged, only to be pushed out on the apron where he ducked a clothesline and caught TJ in a Dragon Sleeper hold in the ropes until the ref forced him to let go.

Kavz then got back inside and hit a running dropkick on TJ's leg which made him flip before proceeding to deliver many kicks to his chest. As he went for a Roundhouse Kick to his head, TJ ducked and countered with a Spin Kick in the back of his leg to make him fall.

However, Kavz kicked up and hit a Flip Kick on top of TJ's head. He then irish whipped him in the ropes and tried to catch him with an Hurricanrana, but he resisted and almost turned it into a Skill Clash, but Kavz pushed him and performed a Sunsetflip, but TJ backfliped and held him in a Skill Clash position again.

Before he could hit his finishing move, Kavz broke free and grabbed his leg which allowed him to hit an Enzuigiri to the side of his head. He then caught him with an Hurricanrana that knocked him out of the ring and jumped out on the apron then on Kavz with a Diving Moonsault transitionned into a Reverse DDT.

He then brought him back in the ring and irish whipped him in the ropes for a clothesline which Kavz countered into a Crucifix pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He hit a Spin Kick straight to Kavz's head followed by a Underhook Brainbuster and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to apply a suplex, but Kavz landed on his feet and tried to lock in the Dragon Sleeper hold. Kavz managed to bring him in the ropes for his Dragon Sleeper, but TJ broke free and dropkicked him off the apron and out of the ring.

He brought him back in and smashed his head on a turnbuckle before delivering many chops and blows. He tried to hit a Discuss Clothesline which Kavz ducked and hit him with a Springboard disaster Kick straight to the face.

Then, as TJ rested in a corner, Kavz charged into him with a strong running elbow smash followed by an Underhook Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He kicked TJ's head before lifting him in a Torture Rack which TJ countered with a Tornado DDT. As both men rested in a corners, Kavz charged for an Handspring Corner Smash which TJ dodged and hit him with a Discuss Clothesline.

After getting back up, both men started exchanging blows until TJ suddenly gave him a huge storm of blows, chops, and kicks. He tried to follow with another Discuss clothesline which Kavz countered into a Black Widow submission hold.

After 15 seconds, TJ managed to break free and hit a German Suplex followed by a Belly-to-back Facebuster with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

TJ then tried to lock in in the Sharpshooter which Kavz managed to reverse into a small Package with his legs crossed over TJ's one.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, KAVZ!"

TJ Skill looked in shock as Kavz left the ring with his belt happily. TJ screamed in anger in the ring and even Superkicked the ref.

"Man! That was a great match by both participants." Bobby said.

"Yup, one that TJ Skill will have an hard time to accept he lost." Joey said.


	5. Chapter 5

A lion's roar was heard.

 **(Hail Mary)**

"The following contest is a TLC Match for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, representing the Monarchy, from Brooklyn, New York, KING CAESAR!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he simply walked into the ring with a focused look.

 **(Marvelous)**

"And his opponent, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, from San Diego, California, he is the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, MIGHTY PERKINS!"

He too was well-received as he showed-off around while getting into the ring where he removed his Bullet Club t-shirt and threw it away before smirking at Caesar. He putted his title belt on the hook which was lifted above the ring, where the two men were supposed to catch it.

The bell barely rang that Perkins charged into Caesar with a shoulder tackle in the corner and received a punch in the face as an answer. Caesar threw him into the corner and gave him a punch to the face before running in the ropes, ducking a clothesline, and knocking him down with a shoulder tackle.

He then ran into the ropes and Perkins tried to jump above him, only to be caught on his shoulders. However, he broke free and grabbed Caesar's waist from behind, only to receive a back elbow in the face.

Caesar then irish whipped him in a corner and charged, but Perkins flipped on his back and rolled away before getting caught with a Gorilla Press from Caesar. He then lifted him in a suplex position for 15 seconds before Perkins broke free and chopped his chest.

Caesar tried to clothesline him, but he ducked and slipped out of the ring to go get a ladder. Caesar followed and smashed him in the face before picking up a broom and teasingly cleaning Perkins' back before smashing it with the broom.

He then sent Perkins back in the ring while he picked up a ladder, but Perkins jumped on him and the ladder with a Running Plancha. He then got back in the ring and charged into Caesar with a Top Con Hilo.

Suddenly, Tiger Packer and Ken Katana arrived and Perkins let them kick down Caesar before picking up a ladder and smashing him down with it.

Tiger and Ken then held Caesar down as Perkins brought the ladder in the ring and went for the belt, but Caesar suddenly pushed both of them away before getting in the ring, bringing Perkins down, and smashing him in the face with a Roaring Elbow.

As Tiger Packer got on the apron, Caesar knocked him off, same with Ken, and picked up the ladder which he putted around his head and spinned around to knock down all three members of the Club with it.

As Perkins rolled out on the apron, he tried to smash Caesar who ducked and caught him with a Slingshot Powerslam. He then putted the ladder in a corner where he irish whipped Perkins into it three times.

He then putted the ladder down and Body Slammed Perkins on it before getting on the apron for a Slingshot Body Splash which Perkins dodged, letting him crash on the ladder. Perkins then picked up the ladder and smashed Caesar's stomach with it before pushing him in a corner and pressing his foot in his face.

He then tried to irish whip Caesar, but he resisted, forcing him to scratch his face instead. He then charged at him and blocked a boot counter, pushing Caesar to hit the side of his head with an Enzuigiri instead.

He then putted the ladder on a top turnbuckle and tried to irish whip Perkins into it, but he slipped under it and out of the ring to join his two comrades. Caesar suddenly ran and jumped into all three of them with a Top Con Hilo.

He then picked up a smaller ladder and brought it close to the ropes in the ring and climbed it as he was going to jump on the three of them again, but Perkisn grabbed a steel plate and smashed Caesar's head with it before jumping on the top rope and catching Caesar with a Sunsetflip Powerbomb from the ladder.

He then irish whipped Caesar head first into the ladder that was on a top turnbuckle before pushing him outside and smashing his head with the steel plate. He irish whipped Caesar into the security barricade before grabbing another ladder and setting it between the apron and the barricade.

He tried to suplex Caesar on it, but he countered with a suplex drop on the ladder. He then putted the ladder against the ring and tried to Slingshot Perkins into it, but he held on the ladder and jumped on Caesar with a Diving Moonsault.

However, Caesar grabbed him in a Powerslam position and tossed him head first into the ladder. Caesar then got in the ring and started climbing up the ladder toward the title, but Perkins came back in and smashed Caesar's back and head to stop him.

He then applied a Fireman's Carry Roll Slam followe by a Diving Moonsault from the second Turnbuckle. He then climbed up the ladder, but Caesar caught him on his shoulders and applied an Eletric Chair Drop.

He then putted a ladder on the ropes before grabbing another one and smashed it into Perkins' stomach twice and once on his back. He then clotheslined him hard in a corner before going for a German Suplex, but Perkins landed on his feet and Superkicked Caesar's head.

He then ran in the ropes and Caesar caught him with a back body drop on the ladder in the ropes which broke in two. Caesar then went to pick up two small trash cans on top on which he putted the small ladder.

He then brought Perkins on a top turnbuckle to Superplex him on the ladder, but he pushed him back and jumped on him, only to get caught in his arms. Caesar tried to Powerslam him on the ladder, but he broke free and caught him with a Jump Famousser on the ladder.

He then somehow managed to apply a Gutwrench Powerbomb on the ladder which broke in two, causing the crowd to chant: "Holy shit!"

Perkins tried to climb the broken ladder, but it was useless, so he picked up the good one and climbed it. However, Caesar grabbed him and Powerbomb him in the corner and tried to follow with his Lion bomb, but Perkins grabbed the ladder and kicked him back.

He kept climbing the ladder which Caesar pushed down and gave a few blows to a very tired Perkins before running in the ropes and receiving a Jump Knee Strike to the side of the head from Perkins.

He then ran in the ropes, but Caesar grabbed a ladder and tossed it at his head. He then tried to apply his Lionbomb once more which Perkins countered into a Reverse Frankensteiner.

As he was laying down, Perkins ran and hit another running knee strike to the side of his head before lifting him for his Perkins Driver. However, Caesar broke free and hit a Roaring Elbow to the back of his head before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Slingblade.

Perkins once again climbed a ladder, but Caesar climbed the other side and gave him a few blows before applying a Superplex which caused the fans to chant: "This is awesome!"

The two men then weakly climbed up the ladder at the same time and exchanged blows - slow at first, then faster until they both fell down.

Caesar then brought Perkins out on the apron and tried to apply a Powerbomb which he countered with a back body drop on the apron. Perkins then picked up two tables from under the ring which he setted side-by-side before smashing Caesar's back with a trash can.

He then putted him on the tables while he climbed up a ladder, but Caesar smashed him and Powerbombed him throught the two tables from the ladder. The crowd chanted: "Fight forever!"

Caesar could now finally climb the ladder in the rin in peace, when Platty arrived with Bad Ben and sprayed a can in his face which caused him to fall down and he received a Double Superkick from both of them.

Suddenly, DJ Kingston arrived and jumped on the apron, only to get knocked back by a Superkick from Platty. Dylan Torres also ran down the entrance ramp where he tried to clothesline Ben and Platty who ducked and Double Superkicked him.

Suddenly, Freddy Escobar ran in the ring from the back and jumped on Ben and Platty from the top turnbuckle with a Shooting Star Press. He then brought them inside and hit a Prince's Blade on both Ben and Platty before getting Superkicked by Perkins.

He then climbed up the ladder toward his title belt, but Caesar used his strength to push the ladder and make him fall outside on all of his four friends. He then climbed up the ladder and managed to un-hook the title belt.

"Here is your winner and new UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, KING CAESAR!"

"Oh my gosh! He did it! King Caesar won the United States belt!" Joey screamed as the crowd popped.

He weakly lifted his belt as his three friend of the Monarchy joined and celebrated with him.

"Man, that was fantastic! What do you think, Joey?" Bobby asked.

"That was a 5 Stars Match! No questions to ask!"


	6. Chapter 6

The bell rang three times and the announcer spoke: "Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the World War 3 Match! Now, this contest is like a normal Battle Royal, but in three rings instead of one: you get eliminated by being thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor. The last remaining ones in all three rings then gathers in the middle one to end it all. Now, introducing all 60 participants..."

Speaking of them, they all started walking out and filling the rings.

"1-Gore

2-Bad Ben

3-Platty

4-Havoc

5-Big Guy

6-Ken Katana

7-Shinji Honda

8-Tiger Packer

9-Chris Blake

10-Chuck

11-Damian

12-Triple B

13-Johnny Storm

14-Chicken Crab

15-Aiden Remington 3

16-Diana Batist

17-Jessie The Artist

18-Shark Boy 2

19-El Piranha

20-Guardian Goon

21-The Homeless Dude

22-Zack Peterson

23-Little Tornado

24-Brooklyn Wilson

25-Classic France

26-Flash Dunne

27-Baijing Lee

28-Video Man

29-Bobby Gamer

30-Jimmy Joystick

31-Ramon Carribean Cool

32-Mario Sanchez

33-Slyla The Owl

34-Tiger Girl

35-Matt Ace

36-Elena Hope

37-Charles Alston

38-Shadow Rider

39-Jay Renolds

40-Poison

41-Ben Jones

42-Sara Lewis

43-Psycho X

44-Alpha Male

45-Jolk Ice Lake

46-D.B. Dragon

47-Furno Moxley

48-Raptor Reigns

49-Ajax

50-Kamirashi

51-Pixar Fan

52-Hardcore Clown

53-Creepy Bunny

54-Big Joker

55-Mike Kowalski

56-Trevor Gallows

57-Maluta

58-Johnny Steele

59-Genocide

60-Martin Freund

Once all 60 participants were in the ring, the match started.

 **(Like I previously said, I'm not good at writing battle royals, so I'm simply gonna state the eliminations.)**

Eliminations:

1: Chuck got thrown out by Bobby Gamer.

2: JIL Superkicked Charles Alston out.

3: Gore threw Trevor Galloway out.

4: Slyla eliminated Elena Hope with an Hurricanrana.

5: D.B. dropkicked Little Tornado out of the ring while he was on a top turnbuckle.

6 & 7: Shadow Rider and Jay Renolds eliminated Chris Blake and Damian simultaneously.

8: Baijing Lee got eliminated by Flash Dunne.

9: Mario Sanchez eliminated Jimmy Joystick with a BOOM! Elbow.

10: Alpha Male eliminated Furno Moxley.

11: Poison eliminated Havoc.

12: Ben and Platty Superkicked El Piranha out.

13: Brooklyn Wilson left as he was tired to fight.

14: Gore eliminated Guardian Goon.

15: Ken Katana was eliminated by Tiger Girl.

16 & 17: Chicken Crab clotheslined Creepy Bunny and Big Joker out simultaneously.

18: Maluta eliminated Big Guy.

19: Mario Sanchez eliminated Flash Dunne.

20: Kamirashi got eliminated by Poison.

21: Shinji Honda eliminated Matt Ace.

22: Slyla eliminated Classic France.

23: Genocide got eliminated by Maluta.

24: Pixar Fan got thrown out by Alpha Male.

25 & 26: Bad Ben & Platty got eliminated by Raptor Reigns and Ajax.

27: Tiger Girl eliminated Jessie The Artist.

28: Poison eliminated Mike Kowalski.

29: The Homeless Dude got eliminated by Zack Peterson.

30: Tiger Packer got eliminated by Johnny Storm.

31: Hardcore Clown got eliminated by Martin Freund.

32: Tiger Girl eliminated Diana Batist.

33: Shadow Rider got eliminated by the Coven.

34: Shinji Honda got eliminated by Chicken Crab.

35: Ajax eliminated Jolk Ice Lake.

36: Mario Sanchez eliminated Ben Jones.

37: Sara Lewis eliminated Slyla The Owl.

38: Bobby Gamer got eliminated by Poison.

39: Triple B got eliminated by Martin Freund.

40 & 41: Maluta and Martin Freund got both lifted out of the ring by Poison.

42: Jay Renolds got eliminated by Psycho X.

43: Sara Lewis got eliminated by Tiger Girl.

44: Psycho X got eliminated by Tiger Girl.

45: Shark Boy 2 got eliminated by Aiden Remington 3

46: Ajax got eliminated by Johnny Steele.

47: D.B. Dragon got eliminated by Alpha Male.

48: Video Man got eliminated by Chicken Crab.

49: Gore got eliminated by Johnny Steele.

50: Raptor Reigns got eliminated by Poison.

51: Ramon got eliminated by Tiger Girl.

52: Johnny Storm got eliminated by Poison.

53: Zack Peterson got eliminated by Johnny Steele.

54: Mario Sanchez got eliminated by Chicken Crab.

55: Alpha Male got eliminated by Poison.

56: Aiden Remington 3 got eliminated by Chicken Crab.

57: Tiger Girl got eliminated by Poison.

58: Poison got eliminated by Johnny Steele.

59: To everybody's surprise, Chicken Crab eliminated Johnny Steele and won the World War 3 Match.

"Here's your winner of the World War 3 Match, CHICKEN CRAB!"

He celebrated with all the fans at ringside, even though he was kinda tired.

"Oh my God! Chicken Crab did it! He won the World War 3 and will get a title shot of his choice!" Joey said in pure shock.

"In less than a few months, this guy was nothing but a jobber, and now, there he is, winning the first ever World War 3 Match in UCW! A proof that hard work always pay!" Bobby said.

"This was UCW World War 3, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again soon..."


End file.
